In some instances, business processes can be implemented using a plurality of systems in a distributed system landscape environment. Each system in the plurality of systems can be a server, client computer, or other computing device capable of providing functionality for performing tasks in association with a business process. Various systems may be needed for certain tasks in a business process. Some systems may store data used by other systems, or multiple systems may need to exchange information during implementation of the business process. Further, some systems may depend on other systems within the environment. Distributed system environments can require a common set of configuration data for the plurality of systems in order to implement a shared business process. Each of the tasks performed at the different systems in the environment may need to access the common configuration data in order to maintain consistency with respect to the overall parameters of the shared business process.
In some instances, the configuration data can be maintained, updated, and managed at a central system. The central system may be a dedicated system used as a central server to coordinate requests from other systems in the environment for the configuration data, for example. In instances where the central system may not be a dedicated server for managing configuration data, the system may still require specific software and interfaces for maintenance of configuration data used by multiple systems in the environment. In any event, the system used for managing the configuration data stores the configuration data for other systems to access. The other systems may send requests to the central system to retrieve configuration data or obtain the status of configuration data when needed at the remote systems. The central system arrangement may, however, require extensive resources and bandwidth requirements. Each time a remote system requires configuration data, the remote system communicates with the central system, regardless of whether the needed data has been updated. Accordingly, numerous communication messages may be transmitted to and from the central system, occupying network and processing resources.